Behind False Eyes
by xDarkMelodiesx
Summary: Living your life the same way every day can seem boring. For 16 year-old Mikari though living a boring life maybe safer than the life she's living now. BBxOc
1. Waking up for the first time

**Hi to all! This is xDarkMelodiesx speaking and I'm here to give you my very first fanfiction! The story its self is really made only for me, but you can read it as well (that's the reason why it's here). Any way I know the whole boy/girl gets sucked from their world into the anime world idea has been used way to many times, but hey it's my first story! Happy reading :)**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot… I don't own Death Note in any way (If I did then B.B. would have more parts in the series). I only own my OC, Mikari, and the other random people!**

Behind False Eyes

Ch.1 Waking up for the first time

Mornings and I just don't go together, so when my alarm decided to go off this morning I felt like chugging the thing out of my window and into the street below. The idea sounded good and all but I didn't want the neighbors to get curious.

"_What's with neighbors and being curious with the people next door to them, oh well?"_ With that thought gone I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Man, showers can be so refreshing!" I said to no one in particular, while heading off to the kitchen in hopes of finding a good breakfast. Opening the refrigerator to find that it was completely empty is annoying, but after opening every single cabinet in the kitchen only to find I had some old peanuts in a can to eat, now that's something worth screaming for.

"!"

* * *

Hmm, I guess it was an hour or so later that I finally calmed down. Looking at the clock with one thought on my mind _"Work starts in two hours from now. Great, that means I only have an hour to get enough food to last me for at least the week, how nice." _Isn't sarcasm a lovely thing?

Grabbing my purse and keys I left my apartment and was heading towards the stairs when a voice called in my direction.

"Young lady, was that you screaming this morning?" Ah, my lovely neighbor Gerald Baldsworth, a man of his late fifties. Short and stumpy and has a head that fits his name perfectly!

"What if it was me, what can you do? I have a name too, you know!" God that man has pissed me off from the first day I've moved in!

"I know your name, and if you make another loud scene I will report you!" Pop, there goes my calm!

"Do you think I really care if you report me or not, you're an idiot if you do? You chose the wrong day to piss me off!"

Leaving a confused and furious bald man behind, I quickly walked down the stairs and out the building to my car. Getting into a car while shaking with anger may be hard, but driving is a challenge.

I guess you can tell how much I hate my neighbor by now. I usually ignore him and walk away, but today was different. Enough on this subject, let's continue on with my day. Finally arriving at the market, I grabbed a cart and headed into the store.

"God, this is going to be a long day…"

* * *

Back at home with some food in my stomach and lounging on the couch made me forget all of my troubles from earlier this morning, until I looked at the clock. The minute hand slowly ticked to the nine on the clock while the hour hand rested in place over the five.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Was my response to the moment as I jumped off the couch and quickly ran up the stairs only to trip up the stairs.**(a/n. Yes I have managed to trip up stairs one too many times!)  
**

"Ow!" Getting up and walking up the stairs seemed like the smartest thing to do, but at the moment my brain was on one thought and one alone: being late for work. Luckily I made it up to my room without tripping again. While in my room, I hastily threw off my clothes and pulled on my work uniform. Tying the tie with quick fingers and brushing my hair up into a high ponytail, with some strands in my face, I rushed out the room. Grabbing my purse and keys for the second time that day, I ran down the steps into the lobby and flung the door open wide, rushing over to my car.

* * *

To this day I'm surprised that the cops didn't stop me once for speeding through town. The police were probably being lazy at the doughnut shop…stupid cops.

"Mikari!" I know that voice; it could only be one person. I only remembered who it was when I was tackled to the ground in a hug by my best friend, Jocelyn.

"C-Can't b-breath!" My voice came out between long pauses.

"Sorry!" She said while getting off of me and offering a hand. "Thanks." Was the response as I took the hand and stood up.

"Hey, Mikari, why are you here so late?" She didn't just say late, did she?

"What, I'm late!" Please say no…

"Yes." Why!

"Well I better get to work before boss notices."

"MIKARI MORA! Come to my office now!" Crap, I knew it was coming, well I guess I can't avoid it.

"Good luck girl." Jocelyn offered while leading a family to a table to be seated. _"What could the boss possibly want now?"_

* * *

"So what did the boss want?" Jocelyn asked as I stalked into the break room.

"If you're late one more time, you will be fired!" I said with my best imitation of a raspy, stuck-up lady. I couldn't help but giggle a little at my imitation, but then it turned into a laugh as Jocelyn joined with the noise.

"Ha, Mikari you better be careful though."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on losing this job…I can't afford to." The liveliness in the room soon turned to sadness as the last few words were said. Even Jocelyn, the happy-go lucky girl, had a worried expression.

"Hey, want to go eat somewhere…my treat." Hoping her mood would change and surely it did.

"Sure!" That night with my best friend was full of laughter and fun.

* * *

"Man, I shouldn't have let Jocelyn choose the restaurant, she has expensive tastes!" I moaned as the car pulled up into the parking lot in front of the apartment complex. The dinner was great and all but it hit a big blow to my credit card, meaning I would have to work my butt off. The conversation I had with the boss swept across my mind, as I got out the car.

"God, I hate that j-" I couldn't even finish the sentence, because coming towards me, at a blinding speed, was a blurry object. I knew at that moment that I should have moved, but my feet felt as if they weighed a ton. All I could do was ready myself for the impact of the object.

"Oh shi-

**Ha, didn't see that coming did you? XD Tell me what you think about the story so far in reviews, please! If I get enough reviews then this story will be continued with the readers in mind! Until next time :D**


	2. You're kidding right?

**Sorry for the wait! Special thanks to, the one who loves pickles, for being the story's and my first reviewer! I did notice that the first chapter was boring, but the story will get better as it progresses.**

**Mikari: Yay, chapter two is here!**

**Me: What are you doing here!**

**Mikari: I had nothing better to do**

**Me: You can do the disclaimer.**

**Mikari: Beyond, get over here!**

**Beyond: What?**

**Mikari and Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Beyond: Fine, xDarkMelodiesx doesn't own anything other than her OC.**

**Mikari: Let the story begin!**

**

* * *

**

Behind False Eyes

Ch.2 You're kidding…right?

"_God, my body feels like it was just run over by a truck!"_ Suddenly a truck's horn was blared somewhere in the distance, how ironic. Still I wonder not for the reason of my excruciating pain, but where I am. I guess opening my eyes and getting of the ground would help me find out. Slowly my eyes cracked open only to see the darkness of the night.

"Okay, got one step down, one to go!" Easier said then done. The only thing my leg attempted to do was twitch.

"Move stupid legs!" I yell out in frustration while violently shaking the numb feeling out of my legs. While in my blind rage, I was unaware of the eyes watching me from a distance.

"Finally!" I was somewhat relieved that I could stand. _"Now, time to look around."_

* * *

Have you ever felt a sense of Déjà Vu before? The feeling that I was ran over by a truck seems more like Déjà Vu to me than any other possible reason for my pain. As I limped across the road I awoke on, I found no traces linking to my apartment. The street I walked along had no signs of human inhabitance. Eroding buildings, rusted street lamps, and dark alleys was all I saw. To add to the fear lingering in me, I felt as if I was being followed. Every step I took felt like another's step forward, advancing towards me.

I will tell you now, I absolutely hate stalkers! I've hated them since I knew the meaning of hate. As such I relate them to my least favorite character in Death Note, Light Yagami, other wise known as Kira. Not only does the dude stalk you, in some weird, creepy way, he enjoys every second of it. Since I told you my least favorite character, it's only fair that I tell you my favorite, Beyond Birthday. No matter how insane people say he is, I still love him with all of my heart. I could go on all day long about my love and hate for all things anime, but I don't have all day.

So what does a person do when they think, no know, that they are being followed? Simple, run like hell, or in my case limp like hell! Here's the only flaw in my plan, as I was speed limping along the street, I failed to notice that my stalker was no longer behind me. I was instead running right to them. Not only did they make me think I lost them, they made me come to them! _"I'm so stupid!"_ If I was to have said that aloud then there would have been a string of some ugly words.

"Henh, henh seems as if you came right to me." That voice it…sent a chill through my whole body.

"W-What, d-do you w-want?" Curse my stuttering!

"What do I want? I want…" Within a quick second the figure disappeared. Where did he go? Left, right, up…behind!

"I want you." Their breath was warm against my ear. I would have turned around, but the moment I went to move my head, pain exploded in my head.

The last thing I saw was a murderous smirk.

* * *

_At a fair, near the merry-go round stood a little girl._

"_Mommy, Mommy?" The girl yelled out into the crowd._

"_Mommy, I'm scared, where are you?" The girl yelled once again._

"_Poor kid, seems like the parent abandoned it." A bystander commented._

"_How sad." A second bystander commented to the first's statement. A tear rolled down the child's face._

"_My mommy did not abandon me!" She screamed through tears._

"_Kid, stop crying! She left you because she probably hates you." The first bystander sneered._

"_She doesn't hate me…doesn't she love me?"_

Mikari awoke with a jolt. "That dream…it seemed so…familiar." How did I manage to live through sixteen years of my life when I'm basically a klutz who has little to no common sense? That's still a mystery to even me. While I was asking my self a million and one questions I never got the chance to survey my surroundings. _"See no common sense."_

The squeaking hinge of a metal door snapped me out of thoughts as a dark figured approached. I wish I was a cat, maybe then I wouldn't be blind in the dark. I don't hate the dark, I love it in fact, it's just that I would like to able to see in the dark. So you know how I feel when this mysterious figure advances towards me in the dark. I. Was. Scared.

"I think I chose a good choice…" That voice, it was that voice again! I didn't want to face this person, so I turned my head down and let my hair fall in my face.

"Come now, don't hide from me." Their footsteps grew louder as they got closer to me. They were close, to close.

"Didn't you hear me? I said look at me!" The person grabbed me by my hair and forcefully jerked my head to face them. The sight in front of me was unexpected.

"N-No, y-you can't be…Beyond Birthday!"

* * *

**Yay, chapter 2 is done! **

**Mikari: Reviews are loved!**


	3. You're who!

**Chapter 3 is here! I need some input on my story. So please tell me what you think about the story! TT-TT**

**

* * *

**

Behind False Eyes

Ch.3 You're who?

There are times when you should speak up and then there are times you should just shut up. For my big stupid mouth has left me feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, damned if you move, damned if you don't.

"Heh, heh just who the hell do you think you are?" The figure exclaimed at my previous statement. _"Wow, he must be really mad." _I guess I would be mad to if I tried hard to hide my name and yet someone knew it. The silent room was filled with tension and fear, both clashing with each other, one trying to gain dominance. The silence only angered the man who claimed to be Beyond Birthday.

"Answer me, dammit!" Gesh, he's scary when he's mad! What can you say to a person who believes they are a fictional character though? I can't just say "Hey, I know you! You're Beyond Birthday from the L.A.B.B. murders!" That would get me killed.

"I just happened to say a random name…" I suck at convincing people.

"That's funny, because to me it seems like you know me." See, told you. Do I risk the chance of getting killed and tell him or do I attempt, and probably fail, with a lie? I'll go with the latter.

"I do know you, but only your name and what you look like." God, now I sound like Light/Kira.

"Well then I'll ask once more, who the hell are you?" Note to self, never anger a deranged cosplayer.

"I'm Mikari, Mikari Mora." Might as well give him my real name, just incase he tries something. "Might I ask who you are?"

"I thought you already knew who I am." W-What, he really is Beyond Birthday!

"You really are Beyond Birthday?" He flashed a smirk.

"In the flesh!" How screwed up can my day get? First I was ran over by a truck, and now I am face to face with Beyond Birthday, from Death Note! If B is here then that means I might be in the world of anime, worse Death Note. Reality hit me then as I was literally breaking down on the inside. Every bit of me wanted to scream 'you're not Beyond and I'm not in Death Note', but the resentment was paralyzed by fear.

A loud growl erupted from my stomach. He blinked as my face grew hotter and hotter from the embarrassing sound.

"Uh, I guess I'm…hungry." To accompany my statement another growl broke the silence. "God, shut up you ungrateful thing!" Wait did I just say that out loud?

"Ha, I could feed you that is… if you agree to be my assistant." That's, That's not fair! Making me agree to be your assistant, in God knows what, for some food! But, you would be surprised at the things people do for food.

"Fine, but no funny business 'kay?" I hope I won't regret this later on.

"Oh don't worry Mikari, you have no reason to worry, kukuku!" His laughs they don't sound real, it's as if he doesn't know how to laugh…

* * *

It seems that Beyond Birthday has taken residence in an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse itself doesn't seem like it was vacant for long. The electricity still works and the interior is still in good shape.

When we finally reached the kitchen, my stomach felt like it would explode at any second. The kitchen was bland with boring colors; the only thing that stood out was the overstock of sweets. I didn't care, as long as I was feed, I was happy. My eyes stopped on a big chocolate chip cookie, it was like it was calling me. I seized the cookie and nibbled away. The whole time I was eating the cookie, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I can't stand it when people stare at me!

"You're going to steal my liver!"

"W-What?" He was startled by my sudden out burst, good.

"You're going to cut my liver out and feed it to the monkeys!"

"What the hell?"

"You know you are, that's why you keep staring!" Beyond Birthday stood there with a confused look wondering what the hell just happened.

"I wonder if I made the right choice…" He mused as he gave one last glance at the girl in front of him. _"Time will tell, I guess…"_

**I hope I didn't make Beyond to OOC...**

**Review, Review, Review, for I am the Review Monster! :D**_  
_


	4. A New Life

**Ch.4 is here! So this may not be relevant to the topic but the other day I got Final Fantasy X; only to find out that the disc was a dud. So I had to go back to the store for another copy, but they didn't have another copy. I had to go all the way across town just to get a game! But the game was worth it…**

Behind False Eyes

Ch.4 A New Life

They say when you hear birds singing in the morning that the day will be bright and nothing bad will happen. They form of singing I hear is the light humming coming from the pipes in the walls. Warehouses have horrible air-conditioning. Wait…warehouse? I thought I lived in an apartment. As I went to move off the bed my foot got tangled in the blankets, resulting in me landing on the floor with a big thump.

"Now I remember…I'm in the world of Death Note." I wonder why I'm here though. Could I alter the storyline? Thoughts ran through my head as I looked through the darkened room. _'What about my real life, if I die here will I be dead forever?' _ That question was the worst of the thoughts running through my head. _'I need to calm down, and think this through…'_

"Food! Maybe food will help me think well!" I just hope I remember were the kitchen is…

**~Beyond's P.O.V.~**

"How many halls and doors does one warehouse need?" Mikari yelled as she stomped into the kitchen. Seems as if she got lost…I wouldn't doubt it.

"What's wrong, did you become lost and got scared?" I looked up at her with a smirk.

"N-No! I took a detour…" Sure. She walked over to the fridge and opened it only to sigh and glare over at me. _'Looks like she found the stash.'_

"Seriously? How many jars of jam do you need? Twenty?" Yup, she found the stash. She grabbed a jar and headed over to the counter.

"What do **you** think you're doing?"

"It's only one jar." She mumbled something under her breathe as she grabbed the toast when it popped up.

"So…how should I put this…I need clothes!" She said with a slight blush as she sat down.

"You have some." She shot me another glare. God, the kid must like glaring at people.

"These are dirty! Besides I need some other things." Her blush deepened in color. Other **things**…that could mean she wants to drag me through a mall…how troublesome.

"Fine, but do remember that you are in fact my assistant. As being my assistant you happen to know where I live. Do keep in mind that if you plan on running away, that I will find you and kill you." Mikari fidgeted a little in her chair. _"So you were planning on ditching me…'_

"By the way, nice look you got there." She puzzled for a moment until she quickly covered her face. _'Ha, this is going to be fun!'_

**~Mikari's P.O.V.~**

"Yay, I get to have new clothes!" I yelled to random people as me and Beyond entered the mall. Some of the people looked at me with 'WTF' expressions while others scowled. I bet they wouldn't be scolding if I told them about my friend beside me. Completely off topic, but did you know that Beyond Birthday owns a black convertible Mustang?

My eyes were scanning all of the stores until they stopped on one store.

"Come on, we're going there!" I squeal out in delight as I drag B over to Hot Topic. The Japanese style has always fascinated me, especially the Lolita style. Stepping into a Japanese Hot Topic was like stepping into Heaven. There were so many clothes, and most of them were Lolita style. I literally ran over to a rack and made a 'kya' sound as I picked up a ruffled, plaid skirt. Shirts, jeans, jackets, and shoes were all a must! By the time I had finished in the changing room, Beyond was sleeping.

"Baka, wake up!" I flicked him in the forehead, earning a grunt in return. Once the lady finished ringing up all of the clothes and bagged them, I shoved the bags into B's hands with a grin.

"Think of it as thanks." What's with guys and dragging behind when a girl takes them shopping? Is it against their pride or something? As I was walking with Beyond behind me I spotted the store that I was looking for, the toy store. I guess my stop was unexpected on B's half, because he nearly ran into me.

"Why'd you stop?" He seemed more pissed than curious.

"I need something." I didn't even wait for his reply as I walked into the store. The place was empty besides the man at the register. I strolled right over to the stuffed animals were I saw a stuffed fox. Foxes are my favorite animal, so it was only obvious that I get it. The whole time I was in the store, the man kept staring at me like I was some freak. The staring didn't stop when I walked up to pay. _'Damn man should in a mirror for once.'_

"Is…is that your normal eye color?" His voice was shaky.

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes…are they normally purple?" How could they be purple? Last time I looked they were brown.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly took my bag and speed walked out of the store. He followed me to the door yelling something about being cursed. Beyond was sitting on a bench staring at all of the people who passed him.

"I'm ready to leave!" I didn't want to stay there any more. The drive back to the warehouse was painfully silent, I had to say something.

"Are my eyes purple?" I looked over at B. He was staring at the road in front of him. After a few minutes he responded.

"Why are you asking me? They're your eyes." He didn't even answer the question, jerk!

"Fine, I'll look myself!" I pulled down the visor and opened the mirror. Staring back at me were my eyes, but they weren't my eyes. They were purple, just like the said. These weren't my eyes, they were false eyes. I closed the visor slowly and pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my head behind my hair as the car drove along the road. _"I never want to look at my eyes again!"_

I must have fallen asleep during the ride back, because the softness of my bed greeted me as I awoke. _'That…that means Beyond carried me to my bed!'_ My face heated at the thought, but I quickly dismissed it as I felt a weight at the foot of the bed. It was only the bags from the mall. Upon searching the pile though I dug out my purse. I had thought that I lost it when I got hit by the truck. Inside the purse was my phone, iPod, wallet, and some other things. _'I can use my phone to call Jocelyn.'_

I quickly dialed her number and held the phone up to my ear. "We're sorry. This number can not be found."

"N-No, I need to reach Jocelyn!" She's probably worrying over me. I don't want her to worry over anything, much less me. Tears threatened to flow, but stopped just as fast as they came. _'No! I can't get emotional!'_

A sharp knock at the door made me jump as Beyond walked in. He had something hidden behind his back.

"I'm going to see if you are worthy of being my assistant." He said as he flashed the same murderous smirk he gave me the night he took me hostage. I didn't like the smirk or what he had just said.

"What do you mean?" He was beside me by now, still standing though. Now that he was close by, I caught a glimpse of movement from behind him and heard whimpers. He brought the thing into sight. In his hands was a puppy!

"I want you to kill this dog." Beyond let the thing fall to the floor. The poor thing was too scared to move. Something was tossed in my direction, something sharp. I caught it and examined it, it was a butcher knife. _'He's serious!'_

"I-I can't kill this puppy!" This was wrong, cruel, and heartless! I can't bring myself to kill an animal.

"If you don't kill it, then I will kill you. I have no use for weaklings." To prove his threat, he raised a knife and placed it right over his heart. _'Kill or be killed…this sucks!'_

Slowly, I raised the knife into the air with shaking hands and got on the floor beside the dog. It stared at me with big eyes that were full of fear. _'It's only a dog, nothing else.'_ The knife kept rising in the air until it drove down fast and hard. It landed into soft flesh. The flesh of a human, my flesh. I had stabbed the palm of my left hand, straight to the other side. I sat there watching the wound gush blood. Once the blade was ripped out of the palm the gushing changed to spurting. As the blood spurted across the carpet, it mixed with another blood; blood from an animal.

The dead body of the puppy lay on the floor with the tip of the neck bone poking out with bits and pieces of flesh hanging on it. The head lay at the feet of Beyond Birthday. He stood there with the same smirk across his face. Bending over, he grabbed the head and walked over to the body, the body of the dead puppy, the body I had decapitated.

"Decapitation, nice. You used the pain to get rid of the fear…" He stared down at me. I was simply staring with a blank expression at the bloodied knife in my hand.

"Treat that wound. I don't need another dead body lying around." Still no answer.

"Fine, have it your way." He grabbed the body and walked out of the room.

**~Beyond's P.O.V.~**

_'I never expected her to actually kill the dog…but she did.'_ The kid was reckless with it though. Stabbing herself in order to drown out the fear with pain.

I walked past her room only to she that Mikari was still on the floor.

"Your hand's going to get infected if you don't treat it." She was still staring at the knife. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Don't freak." I say as I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet and searched through the cabinet. Setting the bandages and ointment on the counter, I wet a cloth and press it against the wound. She winced at the pain. _'Deserves it for being reckless!' _After the wound was clean, the ointment was rubbed in and I began wrapping the bandages.

"Just because I did this doesn't mean I will do it again!" I swore I heard a soft giggle.

* * *

**Yus, ch.4 is done and ch.5 is in progress!**

**Mikari: You made me stab myself!**

**Me: It's for the plot...besides I needed some blood in there somewhere ;)**

**Beyond: I swear she's making me OOC!  
**


End file.
